Without A Moment of Doubt
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: It's Bella's wedding day and she has a few moments to herself to think. Just a small one shot. *COMPLETE!*


**Author's notes:** I have no idea why I wrote this. It's not the best. I wasn't even going to put it up. I should be working on Growing Pains V.2 or something. Enjoy this not so good fic from me ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what! I own Twilight. The movies, books, audio books, two posters and a ticket stub. However, I don't actually own the rights to Twilight though. Oh well…

* * *

><p><strong>Without A Moment of Doubt<strong>

Today was the day that Isabella Marie Sawn was getting married. She was dressed up all pretty; the white dress, the shoes, the make-up and hair. Everything was perfect done by her fiancé's sisters. Fifteen minutes before she had to walk down that aisle way she managed to kick everyone out of her room so she could have a few moments to herself to think.

All her life she grew up with Renee pounding it in her head that marriage was such a terrible thing at a young age and all it would do is end in disaster like their's did. All her life she was opposed to young, teenage marriages. Most teenagers got married because of pregnancies right?

All her teenage life she swore she'd finish high school in hot, dry Phoenix, Arizona and find a good university in Florida or Hawaii. Then at seventeen she moved to rainy, cloudy Forks, Washington and met the Cullens. It seemed just like yesterday that she first saw them in all their perfect glory at lunch, that she fell in love with Edward.

Edward meant everything to her. He was her soul mate, her protector, her reason for existing. It was stupid of course. It went against all survival instincts. She shouldn't be here, getting married at eighteen. She should be enjoying life as a newly high school graduate. Getting her own place, settling into college. Going to college parties. Being so clumsy after her first alcoholic beverage that she literally would crash the party.

However, she couldn't live without Edward. She barely remember the months when he was gone. The months when Jacob would help her feel better. It was fun fixing up and riding those death machines called motorcycles. It was fun hiking. It was fun just hanging out with her best friend.

And then everything changed. Things got complicated between them. Jacob was beyond mad that Bella would have the audacity to choose Edward instead of him. Jacob wanted Bella to chose him. She was sure if he could he'd make her without her consent. But Jacob wasn't that kind of guy. Oh wait, there was that first kiss… maybe there was potential to be that kind of guy.

Bella sighed as she looked at the time. Only nine minutes had passed since she started thinking about everything, another seven minutes to go. She smiled as she thought of Edward and how handsome he would be in his tux, waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Bella loved Edward with her everything. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not unreasonable to be greedy and take that offer in full. It's only human nature to be greedy like that.

Bella glanced at the time. Five more minutes.

In five minutes she'll be walking down the stairs of the Cullen's house. Her arm linked in her father's arms. She would trip no doubt, but her father will be there to catch his little girl before she could fall. He would chuckle, and whisper something sweet to Bella. Tell her how beautiful she is.

Then he would give her away, and she would no longer be just his little girl anymore. He would give permission to have Edward marry her. He would reach up and wipe one last tear away, then sit down. It would be a awkward situation for the both of them, neither of them comfortable displaying emotions in public.

There were three minutes left. Three minutes to back out. Three minutes to change out of the dress and into jeans and a shirt. Three minutes to find Jacob. Three minutes to change the course of her life forever. Three minutes to make that wrong decision.

Two minutes left to become the wife of Edward, a sister to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. Two minutes left in her former life of Miss Isabella Marie Swan. Two minutes left and her days of a single, unwedded teenager are over. She went down her checklist to see if she's done everything a teenager should've done.

Then she spoke out loud, snapping her fingers, "Aw, shoot! I never went to any drunken parties!" She laughed to herself. She had no desire to go to those things anyways. "There's one human moment I forgot to have. Sorry, Edward, we have to hold off on the wedding. I need to go have a human moment." She giggled to herself.

She heard a giggle outside her door and knew it was Alice. She glanced at the clock. One minute left. No time for second guesses. No time for that drunken underage teenaged parties. No time for any doubts. No time for anything because Alice came in and gave her a hug. Telling her it was time.

If any doubts went through her head, they were long gone. She knew without a doubt that she wanted to be apart of this crazy, lovable, not exactly normal family.

The music played.

She took her father's arm and walked down the aisle way to her new life. She had no regrets or any more doubts when she saw Edward. Her life was perfect. All that mattered was him today.

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> Tell me what you think? It's a bit choppy? Craptastic? Good? Great? What would possess me to write something like this, you wonder? I'm into weddings now and will be until June 24, 2012! Please, please, pretty please review? I wont write another chapter unless I get one hundred million reviews…oh wait… this is a one shot, my bad!

Just leave a little note telling me what you think! Have a great Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday….whatever day it is!


End file.
